


When I Tasted of War

by sushifish



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 79's (Star Wars), Alcohol, Biting, Blow Jobs, Clone Trooper & Jedi Relationships (Star Wars), Clone Troopers Speak Mando'a (Star Wars), Comfort, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Firsts, Fivesoka, Force Healing (Star Wars), Hand Jobs, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Sexual Inexperience, Sneaking Around, Teasing, The Force, Vaginal Fingering, we love our consent king
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-24 12:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushifish/pseuds/sushifish
Summary: Five times Fives didn't let himself kiss Ahsoka Tano - and the one time he did.
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives & Ahsoka Tano, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 43
Kudos: 52





	1. A Bit of Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fives likes to think of himself as a pretty decent teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stop doing things. I have no excuse. You guys gave such wonderful, positive feedback on Permission Granted that I couldn't help myself!
> 
> A very special thanks to Ahmose007 for encouraging me to keep writing Fivesoka and for reminding me that when it comes to WIPs, the limit does not exist - and to BouncingKappa, who is forever my beta even when she's not actually my beta and who never lets me forget my single greatest skill: spotting lone mountains in the distance.

Fives was not exactly what one would call a lucky man. He had a knack for getting to the mess hall right as the last pudding cup was being served, his sabacc hands were almost always mediocre at best and, frankly, he was beginning to wonder if someone or something out there in the galaxy just had it out for him in particular.

But tonight? Tonight _really_ took the uj cake.

It had started out perfectly fine. The men of the 501st were on temporary leave while General Skywalker was away on an overnight mission to Naboo, which unsurprisingly meant they were spending their evening getting drunk off their shebs at 79’s. He’d been having a particularly good time with a pretty pink-hued twi’lek girl he’d had his eye on for weeks now - that was, until he’d suddenly been yanked backward and treated to a fist colliding solidly with his jaw.

Fives sighed as he punched in his access code to the bunkhouse and stepped through the doorway. Boyfriends had an annoying tendency to ruin all of his fun.

What was worse, she’d had him hard as durasteel behind his codpiece and apparently even a sucker punch to the credit maker wasn’t enough to make his body forget how soft and pliant she’d been under his palms. He was hovering in some awful purgatory of half-hardness and all he really wanted to do was get his data pad, take care of business with one of his go-to holoeroticas and pass out on his bunk before the rest of his brothers got back.

As he rounded the corner into the bunkhouse’s common room to retrieve his data pad from where Tup had chucked it behind one of the couches - Fives couldn’t even remember why - he pulled up short. There, curled up on the couch in the center of the room with her knees folded against her chest, was Commander Tano. She was engrossed in something on her data pad while munching on the final remnants of a ration bar and didn’t even seem to notice him come in. Fives leaned against the doorway and watched her for a moment, allowing himself the opportunity to follow her wide blue eyes as they scanned the small screen in her lap, the gentle tapping of her slender fingers against her chin, the slight furrowing of her brow markings as she read over something that seemed to displease her.

“Wild night, Commander?”

A tiny, high pitched sound leapt from her throat and she flinched so hard that she nearly toppled off the couch entirely. The low rumble of a chuckle reverberated in his chest as he began making his way over to where she was seated.

“Fives,” she hissed, reaching down to pick up her data pad from where she’d knocked it to the floor. “Don’t sneak up on people like that.”

“Well, maybe you would’ve heard me come in if you weren’t so busy with-“ he leaned over the back of the couch to get a better look at her data pad. “A mission report? Seriously, Commander?”

She shot him a glare. “It’s for our last mission to the Arkanis System. I wanted to make sure I got it done before Anakin gets back.”

“But it’s our night off, Commander! It’s not like these come around all that often. You should’ve spent it doing something, I dunno, fun.”

She quirked a sharp white eyebrow marking at him. “Like drinking my weight in _tihaar?_ Seriously Fives, you reek.”

“It’s not that bad,” he replied simply, rolling his eyes at her as he hopped over the back of the couch and settled in beside her. “I only had half of six glasses.”

“It’s like you bathed in it. And what happened to your face?”

“Oh,” one of his hands rose to rub at his tender jaw. “Collateral damage of the evening.”

Ahsoka breathed a scoff through her nose before powering off her data pad and setting it aside. “Let me heal it,” she said simply as she turned back to face him. “I’ve been practicing.”

“Oh, well that’s reassuring.”

She let out an indignant noise and punched his shoulder just a little rougher than necessary, which only succeeded in drawing a laugh out of him.

“I’m serious!” Ahsoka insisted. “It doesn’t look too bad now but we both know the bruising is only going to get worse overnight. I probably can’t heal it completely but I can at least keep you from waking up looking like you got tentacle-whipped by a rathtar in your sleep.”

Something in the back of Fives’ mind told him there was probably a holoerotica out there of that exact scenario.

“Alright,” he conceded, if for no other reason than to placate his Commander. “But be careful; the galaxy wouldn’t be able to keep on existing without this face in it.”

Ahsoka’s laugh was warm and genuine. “It’s definitely one of a kind.”

“Oh yeah, not like there are thousands of others just like it out there or-“

He broke off as Ahsoka swung one leg over his hips and settled back to rest on his thighs. His heart seemed to leap into his throat and drop to the ground all at once, a strange contrast of sensations that sent his alcohol-clouded head reeling.

“…Or anything.” He finished lamely, hoping his voice sounded just as confident as it had a moment ago.

If Ahsoka noticed how he’d faltered, she never let on. Instead she hummed thoughtfully, her clear blue eyes narrowing just a fraction as she inspected his face.

“I dunno,” she teased him softly, one side of her mouth raising as if the fact that she was a commanding officer effectively straddling one of her troopers in the middle of the bunkhouse common room was no more out of the ordinary than rain on Kamino.

“Tiny scar here,” he felt the pad of her finger brush over the slightly raised skin just below his hairline, a souvenir from a wrestling match with Hardcase that ended with him banging his head against the corner of a table and Kix punctuating each of his seven stitches with a reminder to ‘have some kriffing sense.’

“Aurebesh five there,” she traced the black-inked designation on his temple. “In case you ever get so drunk you forget your own name, I’m assuming.”

Fives would have breathed out a laugh if he wasn’t so hyper-aware of how close their noses were to actually touching.

“Hmm, what else? Oh,” her fingers trailed down the side of his face, over the undamaged side of his jaw and across his chin. Had Fives been a lesser man, he was certain he would have felt a shiver race down his spine.

“Facial hair, of course. Not GAR-regulation, might I add.”

Her eyes flicked back up to his and he watched with rapt attention as they shifted from left to right. He could have sworn he felt the pad of her thumb trace the outline of his lower lip, no more than the ghost of a touch against his skin. But that was wishful thinking. He was still more than a little bit tipsy and he knew he needed to chalk it up to a simple trick of his fuzzy, untrustworthy mind.

“And your eyes look more light brown than gold when you’re angry,” she concluded, sitting back just a bit and _still_ looking like this was nothing more than a casual, every day occurrence. “Seems pretty unique to me.”

“Well,” Fives managed to unstick his tongue from the roof of his mouth and swallowed hard. “Just make sure I stay the prettiest clone in the 501st, at least.”

Ahsoka scoffed at him and rolled her eyes, even as her lips twitched upward. “You have my word, trooper.”

Then her hand was back on his face, her palm so warm and firm against him that he had to stop himself from giving into the desire to lean into her touch. Instead he sat straight-backed and still, unwilling to move even slightly for fear that he might make her lose her focus. He watched as her eyes fluttered closed and her brow markings dipped downward in concentration.

The whisper of a shuddering breath slipped from between his parted lips when he felt her beneath his skin. It was an odd sort of feeling, strange and foreign but no where near unpleasant. Whatever it was - Ahsoka, the Force itself, who was Fives to say? - it felt comforting but electric at the same time, seeming to soothe him and set his nerves alight all at once. When she finished and pulled her hand away, Fives found himself immediately missing the contact.

He let his eyes open lazily and found her appraising her work before sitting back again with a self-satisfied smile.

“There,” she declared proudly. “Still a little discolored but at least it shouldn’t get any worse.”

Fives raised his hand to touch his jaw, his fingers pressing over the once-tender skin.

“Excellent work, Commander,” he praised her openly, if for no other reason than to watch the pride glinting in her irises. “Remind me why we keep Kix around again?”

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and nudged his shoulder with the heel of her palm. Suddenly her lips tipped downward again and she breathed out a soft, “oh” before reaching up and running a finger over the side of his neck. Beneath the safety of his kit, Fives felt chill bumps break out across the surface of his skin.

“You have another,” she said simply, her eyes locked onto a bruise peeking out of the neckline of his armor. Fives had never been one to let a love bite embarrass him before but now, for some reason, he just knew the tips of his ears were flushing faintly pink.

“This one looks different than the other,” she murmured thoughtfully before pulling away and meeting his eyes. “Want me to fix it too?”

A colorful string of Mando’a curses ran through Fives’ mind as it occurred to him that Ahsoka apparently had no karking clue what a hickey was. How was he supposed to tell his Commander that he wasn’t actually _injured,_ he’d just happily let a twi’lek waitress sink her teeth into his jugular before her boyfriend decked him in the mouth? Was there a GAR protocol for that?

“Uh,” he muttered dumbly as his traitorous brain temporarily short circuited like a broken down battle droid. “Sure.”

 _Sure?_ Fives could have reached up and wrung his own neck. Of all the things that could have rolled off his tongue, he decided to go with _sure?_ Maybe he was drunker than he’d originally thought.

But Ahsoka sat up a little straighter, seemingly excited to flex her healing muscles once again, and Fives knew he couldn’t have denied her for anything.

Her slender fingers slipped beneath the neckline of his armor and Fives found himself holding his breath, acutely aware of how her hand felt resting over the gentle throb of his pulse point. He also noticed, with a twinge of guilt, that something beneath his codpiece was throbbing too.

Ahsoka closed her eyes again and murmured, “How did this one happen?” just before he felt that same warm, confusing, oddly dichotomous sensation under his skin.

“Uh,” he stammered for the second time that evening. “Just… activities.”

What in the absolute _fuck_ was wrong with him? _Activities?_

He heard her exhale a quiet laugh but mercifully, she said nothing further. Fives willed himself to relax as she worked, at the same time trying to rein in his reeling brain.

And then he felt it, a gentle pressure at the outskirts of his mind. He knew she was reaching out to him through the Force, testing his mental barriers hesitantly. He could have pushed her out. He _should_ have pushed her out. But if she was so karking curious then, well, who would Fives really be to deny her?

So he dropped his defenses and let her walk through the gates, giving her free reign of the castle he’d built inside his head. He could feel her falter for just a moment, could feel her shock that he’d allowed her in so readily. But Fives didn’t care; he had no secrets from his Commander.

Behind his codpiece, his throbbing cock felt like a warning.

Ahsoka seemed to find what she sought rather quickly, locking onto his fresh memories of earlier in the evening as though she’d trapped them in a tractor beam. He watched them flash through his head like a holovid - one long leg hooked around his thigh, two magenta-colored hands dipping into the gaps of his armor, a pair of soft lips against his neck. Fives felt dizzy with arousal, some strange combination of what he’d felt then and what he was feeling now, with his Commander in his lap and her breath hot against his skin as she watched his fingers curl around a narrow set of hips and pull them flush against his own. He could feel her own emotions through the Force, too - her curiosity, her apprehension and, somewhere deep beneath it all, a very distinct undercurrent of arousal. It was enough to tear the faintest hint of a moan from his throat.

Ahsoka pulled back instantly - both her hand from his neck and her presence from his mind - and Fives found himself feeling suddenly empty. When he shifted his eyes up to her face, he found her cheeks flushed and her lekku markings darkened to a deep navy.

“I’m sorry,” she breathed, though Fives noticed she made no move to shift off of him. Instead she squirmed a bit where she sat, as if she was seeking friction between her legs.

He should have at least _tried_ to stop the pride from blooming in his chest. He knew that. Really, he did.

He just didn’t particularly care.

“It's okay,” he responded softly. “I should’ve just told you.”

“I shouldn’t have pried,” she insisted, her cheeks and chevrons growing impossibly darker. Fives found himself wondering exactly _how_ inexperienced the Commander really was.

“I’ve been kissed before,” she blurted out suddenly, betraying the fact that she hadn’t yet severed their mental connection entirely. Her whole body seemed to flush at the admission, something Fives could feel even through the plastoid of his armor. “I mean, a few times. Just never… never anywhere _else."_

Fives knew he should stop this conversation dead in its tracks. He should at least make the bare minimum of an attempt to derail this train before it got any further away from the station. But Maker help him, instead he was saying, “Do you want to?”

Her tiny, sharp intake of breath was almost imperceptible. For a heartbeat they both sat stock-still and silent and Fives wondered if perhaps he’d crossed a line. But then he heard it, hardly more than a phantom whisper.

_“Yes.”_

Oh, he should have stopped himself. He really, really should have.

Instead he slid one hand to the outside of her thigh, holding her gently above her leggings. His other hand rose to shift her lek carefully out of the way. He let his thumb trace the length of it all the way down to the tip and reveled in the way she shuddered at the contact. He let that hand rest against her other thigh and leaned forward, using his nose to urge her head to tip backward just so. Ahsoka obliged him readily and Fives trailed a slow path over to her pulse point.

“If you don’t like it or you want me to stop,” he murmured against her skin, “Just say so, okay?”

He could feel the movement of her throat against his lips as she swallowed hard and then nodded. He placed a soft, almost chaste kiss against the side of her neck and she sighed contentedly, relaxing under his hands and seeming to melt against him. Emboldened by her response, Fives opened his mouth and let his tongue trace the line of her vein before he closed his lips over her skin. Ahsoka gasped softly and her hand flew to his shoulder, her fingers curling over his amor.

For Fives’ part, he was still stuck wondering how in the kriffing galaxy he’d ended up here. He’d considered this more than once, of course. Late at night in his bunk when he was alone with his wandering mind, he’d often wondered what it might be like to have the Commander in his lap with his mouth on her neck; he couldn’t think of a single clone in the 501st (and likely a few of the other legions as well) who hadn’t. Granted, they were usually much more underdressed in his mind’s eye and he was usually _gett’se_ deep inside of her, but that was irrelevant.

Fives pushed that thought from his head almost as quickly as it had arrived. That, he knew, was not where this night was going to go. And that was perfectly fine by him.

He raked his teeth over her skin and she sighed out his name, a sound that traveled directly behind his codpiece.

“Good?” He murmured against her neck, suddenly overwhelmed with the need for her validation.

“Good,” she sighed wistfully. “But I feel… I want…”

Fives pulled back from her slightly. Ahsoka’s inability to put a name to what she wanted betrayed the truth of just how little experience she really had and he found himself being proverbially slapped in the face with the notion that his Commander had never _really_ known pleasure before.

“Ahsoka? Have you never…?”

She cast her eyes aside and the flush returned to her cheeks with a vengeance. “I mean I’ve… I’ve investigated.”

He fought the urge to smirk at her choice of words. “And how was that?”

Ahsoka shrugged, suddenly becoming very interested in a tiny chip in the paint of his armor. “It was nice. But it didn’t feel like this.”

Her words were punctuated by a tentative roll of her hips and Fives immediately understood what she was trying to say but couldn’t seem to find the words to describe. And how could she? It was clear the Commander had no point of reference regarding this very specific and intimate scenario.

“Will you show me?”

The words slipped past her lips so quietly that Fives was certain he’d imagined them. He was having a hard enough time wrapping his muddled brain around the fact that his Commander actually _was_ straddling his hips, that she actually _had_ let him put his mouth on her only moments ago. There was no way she would have given him an open invitation to touch her. Absolutely kriffing not. Fives was not that lucky.

But she was blinking up at him imploringly, cobalt eyes peeking out from beneath long dark lashes, and he knew he’d heard correctly. He should have said no. He should have said it was inappropriate, against regulation. He should have listed off the hundreds of other reasons that this was a very, very bad idea. But the galaxy had quite literally dropped Ahsoka into his lap, ready and willing, and Fives was positive there wasn’t a single thing on the planet that could have persuaded him to deny her.

“Gladly,” he said instead and then tacked on, as if he’d just remembered the necessity of it, “If that’s what you want.”

“It is,” was her immediate reply and Fives found himself feeling so lightheaded at the notion that he thought his head might detach from his body and float away at any given moment. How many times had he imagined being in this exact situation? How many nights had he spent taking himself in hand with images of his Commander dancing behind his eyes, only to wake in the morning bearing the weight of his shame like a second armor? They’d all thought of her, he knew that - every single one of his brothers - and if they denied it, Fives would be the first to call them a liar. If Ahsoka wanted someone to experiment with, she could have had her pick of any one of them.

But _he_ was the one on the common room couch with his hands on her thighs. _He_ was the one who’d placed his lips against her neck and it was _his_ name she’d sighed into the quiet bunkhouse air. Not one of his brothers. Not another Padawan or a Jedi Knight or some foreign dignitary. Just him, no one else.

Fives began to wonder what he could possibly have done so right in his short life to lead him to this moment.

“Okay,” he murmured at long last, letting the fingers of one hand slide over to the inside of her thigh. “If you’re sure.”

“I am,” she replied definitively even as he felt the tension cause her body to stiffen. “I want-“

Her voice broke off and she swallowed roughly as his fingers danced ever higher - slowly, no where near tentative but fully intending to take his time.

“Tell me what you want,” he whispered softly as he brought his lips back to her neck and placed an open-mouthed kiss beneath the spot where her skin met her lek. “Please.”

Ahsoka inhaled a shaky breath and he felt her hand move to curl around the back of his neck, holding him to her as her nails raked against his skin in a way that made him openly shudder. Between their bodies, his fingers continued their salacious path inward.

“Touch me,” she breathed against his ear. “I… I want you to touch me. Please.”

Behind his codpiece, Fives felt like he was dangerously close to snapping in two. It would have been a small price to pay.

“Yes, Sir.”

They both seemed to be holding their breath as he extended his finger and ran the pad over her center. Ahsoka let out a small _oh_ and he felt the tension leave her body in a rush. Her fingers tightened around the back of his neck and she leaned heavily against him, supporting her weight with his chest.

“More?”

Fives felt her nod. “More.”

He obliged her readily, tracing his finger between her legs. She was hot beneath his hand, her thin leggings doing almost nothing to keep the heat from reaching his skin. They were dampened by her arousal too, a fact that made his chest swell.

“I regret wearing these,” Ahsoka mumbled from the crook of his neck where she’d dipped her head to rest. A low chuckle rose in his throat and his fingers left her to slide upward, toying with the waistband.

“I can work around that, Commander.”

This time he didn’t wait for a response before dipping inside her leggings. The pad of his finger blazed a trail across her, slow and tantalizing as he worked her apart. A shiver ran through her at the change in sensation and she seemed to melt into him even further.

“You always were good at improvising.”

Fives couldn’t have stopped his smirk if he’d even bothered to try. “I’m good at a few other things too.”

“I can see tha- _oh!_ ”

The word caught in her throat as he pressed the tip of his finger into her slowly, carefully. He paused for a heartbeat to see how Ahsoka would react, if she would tell him he’d pushed her too far. Instead she rewarded him with a small, soft noise that sounded dangerously close to a whimper. It was all the encouragement Fives needed and he pressed into her further, taking care to give her plenty of time to adjust to the newness of it all before drawing out and pushing into her again.

As she clenched tightly around his finger, something in the back of his mind reminded him that no one - not even Ahsoka herself - had ever touched her this way. Only him. The thought sent what little of his blood remained above the belt rushing southward in a fury. But that, he knew, was only part of it. Fives didn’t really care if he was the first or the fiftieth. What mattered to him was that Ahsoka was letting him touch her at all, that she saw fit to allow _him_ to be the one to see her this way, to know her so intimately, to make her come undone.

Something akin to a growl rose in his throat at the image of his Commander gasping and writhing as she rode out her pleasure on his hand. He instinctively curled his finger inside of her, causing a high pitched sound to break from her throat as she thrust against his hand reflexively, wordlessly begging him to do it again. He obliged her gladly, relishing in the sounds it pulled from deep inside her chest. He let his free hand slide around to cup her backside, his fingers pressing firmly into the soft skin he found there. Ahsoka moaned into the space between his skin and his armor and he could feel her grinding down against his hand desperately as she raced toward something she couldn’t put a name to.

His name tumbled from her lips and settled somewhere deep beneath his skin when he added a second finger to join the first. Ahsoka whimpered as she rolled her hips, clenching impossibly tightly around him. Fives drew his thumb upward, found the sensitive bundle of nerves just above where they were joined and began to trace circles around it. Ahsoka buried her face into his neck to stifle her cry and Fives could feel her trembling, each tremor like fuel poured on the fire that raged inside of him. His need to satisfy her was bordering on desperation, an all-consuming obsession with feeling her shatter around him like stained glass.

When she rolled her hips forward again, Fives held her there with a firm squeeze of his hand against her ass. He curled both fingers inside of her, as deep as he could possibly be, while his thumb continued to work her and his teeth sank into the tender curve where her neck dipped into her shoulder. She cried out his name again - a sound so beautiful that he wished he could dip an artist’s brush into it and paint it across his armor for the whole legion to see - and then the flimsy threads at her seams gave way and she came apart. Her thighs quaked on either side of him as she gripped him tightly, pulsing around his fingers as he helped her ride the waves of her pleasure. Her fingernails dug sharply into the skin of his neck but Fives barely felt it, so focused was he on committing every single detail to memory. He never wanted to forget having Ahsoka like this - open and vulnerable on top of him, clutching at him and gasping into his skin, hot and tight and spent in his hand. No, he wasn’t giving this up for anything.

Finally she pushed herself back just a bit, only enough to be able to look him in the eyes. Hers were still heavily lidded and clouded with lust and it took everything in him not to reach up and claim her mouth for his own. But he wouldn’t. It felt wrong somehow, like something he hadn’t yet proven himself worthy of receiving. So instead he slipped his hand carefully out of her leggings and brought his two fingers to his mouth, his eyes never leaving hers as he sucked them clean. Her lips parted ever so slightly, her throat bobbing as she swallowed thickly.

“Fives,” she murmured quietly, though he noted there were no traces of hesitance in her tone any more. Her hands came around to lay flat against his chest piece, smoothing across the scratches and dents in his armor as they crept lower and lower. “I want to do that for you too.”

Oh _fucking_ stars. Fives didn’t know what he’d done or whose favor he’d earned; all he knew was that there was nowhere else in the entire galaxy he would rather have been in that moment.

“Commander,” he groaned as he let his head tip back to rest against the couch. “You’re going to kill me.”

Ahsoka smirked openly at him. “We’ll see, trooper.”

Time seemed to slow to a steady crawl as she reached for his codpiece and brushed her fingers over the releases.

And then it jerked forward in a rush again as they both heard the bunkhouse door slide open and a chorus of raucous voices filled the air.

Fives and Ahsoka jumped apart so quickly, it was as if they’d been burned. They were seated a perfectly appropriate distance apart by the time the men began filing into the common room, calling out greetings and moving to take their seats around them. To him, the air still felt thick and charged, heavy with arousal and the weight of what they’d done. Mercifully, no one else seemed to notice.

Fives bit back a frustrated sigh and silently cursed every single one of his brothers for their wretched timing. Even still, as he chanced a glance to his left and found Ahsoka peeking at him from the corner of her eye with her lips quirked upward and her chevrons gradually lightening back to their normal color, he couldn’t help thinking that he had to be the luckiest man in the entire kriffing galaxy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo excited to hear what you all think! As always, thanks so much for reading and for the support! You're all so wonderful <3


	2. Comfort by Another Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka is a quick learner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The biggest thanks to Ahmose007 for her thoughts and encouragement on this chapter and for always appreciating our consent king! And to BouncingKappa for being my forever beta-adjacent and for never letting me forget the important things - mood rings and mysterious black cloths.
> 
> A guide to the Mando'a in this chapter:  
> di'kut - idiot  
> gedet'ye - please  
> bid gar sirbur - as you say/whatever you want

There weren’t very many things in his life that Fives well and truly craved. There was Kix’s iced sweetbread, for one. All the clones seemed to have a horrible sweet tooth and his brother had perfected that recipe after much (delicious) trial and error. An ice cold spotchka from 79’s was definitely up there. He supposed there were probably a few others mixed in somewhere, if he bothered to sit down and really think about it. And this, he realized with a strange feeling swirling around in his gut, was apparently at the top of the list too.

It hadn’t been intentional, of course. He’d felt an odd, visceral sort of disconnection after Umbara. Fives knew he should have felt closer to his brothers, that he should have been able to find at least some measure of comfort in their presence. But his mind seemed to hyper fixate on the fact that all of them looked _so much_ like Hardcase, like Waxer, like Dogma. It had taken him more rotations than he cared to admit to even bring himself to look in the mirror without running the risk of his reflection morphing into that of one of his fallen brothers. And that first mission afterward, lying on his bunk and listening to Tup talking in his sleep…

That had been the tipping point. Fives had found himself wandering the halls of the _Resolute_ in what would have been the dead of night back on Coruscant, for no other reason than because he just couldn’t stand to be in his room any longer. The ship was still and silent other than the occasional maintenance droid that crossed his path and Fives almost felt worse because of it, alone and trailing aimlessly around the star destroyer like a lost tooka.

In hindsight, he really shouldn’t have been so surprised when he’d ended up in front of her cabin door. More rotations than Fives bothered to count had come and gone since that night in the common room of the bunkhouse. Neither of them saw fit to mention it, even if it hung unacknowledged in the air around them. Yet miraculously - and, in Fives’ opinion, thankfully - it hadn’t really seemed to change much of anything. It had happened; they both knew it, obviously. But neither of them seemed to regret it, nor did they apparently feel the need to have any kind of discussion about what it meant.

Maybe, Fives supposed, that was because it hadn’t really meant anything at all; though whether that was for better or for worse, he couldn’t say.

That did not, of course, mean that he hadn’t thought about it since. Because he absolutely had - repeatedly, most often in the ‘fresher with one hand fisted around himself and the other stuffed into his mouth to keep his brothers from hearing him moan her name.

But that was irrelevant and not at all what had led him to her door.

In truth, Fives couldn’t even pinpoint what _had_ brought him there. He knew it looked rather incriminating: him, clad only in his blacks, calling on his Commander in the middle of the night when she was likely fast asleep in her bunk. But Fives had never been one to give two bantha shits about appearances and he knew Ahsoka wouldn’t mind.

He’d reached out and pressed the button next to her access panel with an annoyingly unsteady hand. He had the code, of course; they all did. But he had at least some shred of decency left and wasn’t about to just barge in unceremoniously.

A muffled “Coming, ‘m coming!” came from behind the door, followed by some distinct shuffling and something that sounded suspiciously like the Commander toppling out of her bed and onto the floor. She was still wiping traces of sleep from her eyes when the door slid open. He watched the look of surprise pass over her face as she took him in, barefoot on the cold durasteel and shifting a bit anxiously from foot to foot. In the end, he didn’t need to explain himself to her; she stepped aside wordlessly and let him in, the door sliding shut behind him.

Ahsoka never asked him what was wrong. She never asked him why he was up during the witching hour, why he’d come to her of all people, why he seemed to need to stay. She’d just sat with him on the floor, their backs against the wall as they passed the hours talking about nothing and everything and a thousand other things in between.

Fives knew she was leaden with guilt over what happened on Umbara. He knew she felt like she’d failed them, having been high in the sky leading the aerial assault with Commander Offee while they’d been on the ground with Krell. But Ahsoka seemed to understand that this wasn’t about her. She didn’t take this opportunity to express her guilt or ask for his forgiveness and for that, Fives was grateful. Instead they traded stories, favorite memories of Hardcase and Waxer and Dogma and the litany of others who hadn’t made it home. Eventually she fell asleep with her head resting against her bed frame and Fives had snuck out as quietly as he could, making his way back to his own shared room before anyone could notice he was gone.

He hadn’t intended for it to become a regular occurrence. Really, he hadn’t. But it wasn’t long before he found himself in front of her door more nights than not, seizing the opportunity their missions afforded them since clones weren’t permitted to enter the Jedi Temple. Sometimes they stayed up talking or watching holovids, sometimes telling stories from Kamino or growing up in the Temple. He’d spent one night teaching her how to play sabacc (she was terrible) and she’d spent a few trying to help him learn Shyriiwook (he was even worse).

More recently they’d begun falling asleep earlier and earlier, sometimes with him propped against the side of her bunk and others with him slumped down in her small desk chair. Once he’d woken to take his leave and found her face down on her bed with her arm draped over the side, her fingers brushing over his own where his hand rested on the floor. His heart had leapt into his throat at the contact, so soft and unassuming, and he’d had to fight the urge to reach up and entwine his fingers with hers.

Because that wasn’t what this was about. Ahsoka was offering him comfort and companionship and Fives wasn’t about to take advantage of that. Even if, somewhere deep down beneath the shell of his armor and his blacks and his battle-worn skin, there was a part of him that longed for more. The time they spent locked away behind the safety of that durasteel door had come to be one of the things Fives looked forward to the most; he wasn’t going to jeopardize it just because he’d gone and done something as reckless as allowing himself to develop feelings.

As she always did, Ahsoka had greeted him with a smile and an open invitation when he’d shown up at her door that evening and Fives found himself wondering if she’d grown to enjoy their midnight stay-ins as much as he had.

They’d decided on a holovid this time, something excessively melodramatic from her home planet of Shili. They sat shoulder-to-shoulder on her bunk and split a ration bar between them, spending the entirety of the ‘vid making fun of the ridiculous, exaggerated acting. It was well into that in-between of neither night nor morning when Fives moved to slide off her bunk and onto the floor, as he so often did.

“You know,” Ahsoka said softly when he neared the edge. “You don’t always have to sleep on the floor.”

Fives was fairly certain his ears were traitors because there was no way he could have heard her correctly. Still, he turned his gaze over his shoulder and raised his eyebrow.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, though he definitely did not miss the subtle darkening of her lekku markings. She kept her tone matter of fact. “I’m only saying, you’re welcome to stay up here if you want. I don’t bite.”

Fives had to hold his tongue tightly between his teeth to keep from admitting out loud that he wished she would.

“You know Commander, if you wanted to get me into bed with you then you could’ve just said so.”

Ahsoka rolled her eyes at him again even as she shifted out of the way to give him room. “I hate you. Have I told you recently that I hate you?”

“Not in the past few rotations,” he replied simply, sliding back up the bed and positioning himself instinctively between her and the door. “I was overdue.”

She breathed out a scoff and rolled onto her side with her back to him, plunging them into darkness with a wave of her hand and a gentle nudge of the Force. “I’ll be more diligent about reminding you from now on.”

Fives quirked the corner of his mouth upward but said nothing more, opting instead to settle onto his back with one arm bent beneath his head. He could make out Ahsoka’s silhouette in his periphery as his eyes adjusted to the lack of light. The close proximity set his nerves on fire, every piece of him yearning to reach out and touch her, to trace a finger down the length of her spine or wrap a hand around her narrow hip. He wanted to draw her in, to hold her close to him and feel the line of her body pressed against him. His mind ran wild with the thought and Fives knew that sleep would absolutely not be coming to greet him tonight.

It felt like hours that he lay there, staring up at the darkened ceiling and willing his racing heart to even out. Then he heard it, her voice soft but clear as kyber in the silent room.

“Fives?” She didn’t move, keeping her back to him. “Are you still awake?”

“Yeah,” he replied quietly, though he had a feeling she already knew.

“I’ve been thinking-“ he heard the sound of her hard swallow. “-About that night in the common room.”

If it was anatomically possible for a clone to throw up their own heart, Fives was positive it would have happened to him in that moment. His absolute _di’kut_ of a brain immediately took him back to that night. He could feel Ahsoka in his lap, his fingers working inside of her. He could hear his name tumbling from her lips, could feel her breath against his neck as if they’d suddenly been transported right back to that couch.

All of the blood in his body rushed southward so quickly and violently that he wondered if Ahsoka could hear it.

“What about it?” He forced himself to ask, hoping his voice sounded much steadier to her montrals than it did to his ears. He had a sinking feeling it didn’t.

“Well we never really talked about it…”

Fives shifted onto his side to face her. “I wasn’t sure you’d want to.”

He could see the rise and fall of her silhouette and knew she’d drawn in a deep breath. “I wasn’t sure you’d want to either,” she admitted. “But I’ve been thinking lately…”

Ahsoka broke off for a moment before turning to face him. Even in the darkened room, he could see her eyes locking onto his.

“I told you I wanted to do the same for you.”

Fives’ heart was no longer racing; it had stopped beating entirely.

“It’s… I mean, it’s a standing offer. If you want.”

 _If he wanted?_ Fives could have laughed out loud if he wasn’t so completely and utterly dumbstruck by the situation he’d suddenly found himself in. Maker, of course he wanted - more than any slice of sweetbread, any cold glass of spotchka - more than anything his rapidly malfunctioning brain could possibly think of.

“You don’t have to,” he heard himself telling her, even as every single lab-grown piece of DNA in his body shouted at him to _shut the fuck up._ “Not if you don’t want to. I don’t want you to feel like… like you have to or anything. That’s not why I did it.”

“Oh?” He saw one of her brow markings arch as her lips curved into a smirk. “It was just out of the goodness of your heart, then? Purely altruistic?”

“Oh trust me, Commander; there was plenty in it for me.”

The words jumped from his tongue before he could stop them. Fives watched her eyes widen just a fraction before the realization swept across her features.

“Oh?” She asked again, shifting just a little closer to him. Her voice sounded bolder, much more confident than it had only a moment ago. Fives had the distinct feeling that meant trouble for him, a thought that sent jolts of excitement shooting through his veins.

“I may have revisited the memory a few times,” he admitted brazenly, even as half of him screamed to rip out his tongue before he could divulge anything else. Now it was his turn to lessen the space between them slightly.

There was a heavy pause before Ahsoka said, “I may have done the same.”

Oh _Maker_ did those words tug at the threads of his already fraying resolve. He’d been convinced he was the only one letting his mind wander back to their common room encounter - and for more reason than one. Fives assumed that it had been a one-off event, the result of some miraculous perfect alignment of the stars that happened to put him directly in her sights at the exact right moment. Finding himself face to face with the apparent falsity of his assumption was equal parts surprising and validating.

He was instantly bombarded with images of her in this very bed, her hand between her thighs as she thought of _him_ and the things he’d done to her. A burst of pride swelled in his chest at the notion that he had been the one to take her from _“it was nice”_ to something else entirely. He had to swallow hard to stop the groan that rose unbidden in his throat.

Ahsoka scooted closer to him, reaching out and placing a hand against his chest. Her gentle pressure urged him backward and Fives didn’t think he would have been able to deny her even if he’d wanted to.

And he absolutely, positively did _not_ want to.

He felt her settle against his side and tried not to dwell on how perfectly she fit there, as if the galaxy had hand drawn the lines of his body to lay flush with hers. She reached up and pressed her lips, soft and full, against the underside of his jaw. He sighed contentedly and knew immediately that he was, in fact, done for.

“Fives,” she murmured into his skin. “Can I touch you?”

Her words tore a groan from his throat and this time he didn’t even try to stifle it. “ _Gedet’ye,_ Commander.”

Ahsoka’s lips curled upward against his neck and he felt her release a shuddering breath as her hand began to trail its way downward. The feel of her skin on him, even through the material of his blacks, set his entire body aflame. She traced the length of his sternum with deliberate slowness, across the ridges of his abs as if she was trying to memorize the topography of his torso in its entirety. Fives was more than happy to let her, content to have her fingers dancing over him in any and every way she saw fit.

But then her hand crept steadily lower, over the sharp angles of his hip bones until they reached the seal on his blacks. Fives held his breath as the seal bent to her will and gave way. He hooked his thumbs behind the waistband and helped her slide them down, kicking them off once they reached his ankles.

Fives was both grateful for and immensely annoyed with the lack of light in the room. On the one hand, he didn’t have to worry about seeing her reactions play out across her face in real time if they were less than favorable. On the other, he had no kriffing clue what was going through her head.

He had good reason to assume that he was the first naked-in-every-way-that-mattered man that Ahsoka had ever seen, except for maybe on a data pad screen. And while Fives had no qualms about what he had to work with - the clones were made to be physically perfect, after all - there was still something about lying bare before her with his cock pointing proudly skyward that made him feel oddly self-conscious. Besides, he knew Togruta males were of a different size and shape and that fact alone was enough to make him worry that he somehow wouldn’t meet Ahsoka’s expectations.

He felt her fingers brush over his thigh, guiding his leg toward her so she could hook one of her own over it. Her hand crept high up his thigh and he felt her hesitance as clearly as if it were his own.

“You’re sure?”

Fives was certain he’d never been so sure of anything in his life.

“Yes,” he breathed again. “ _Gedet’ye._ ”

Another heartbeat passed and then Ahsoka pulled her hand away. A momentary flash of confusion passed over him before he felt her slender fingers against him, firmly tracing his length from base to tip. Fives shuddered openly and twitched against her, hard as beskar and throbbing with need. He let her explore him to her heart’s content, relishing the slow torture of her thumb smoothing over the tip before she ran her fingers down the opposite side.

This was going to be the end of him; Fives just knew it. He’d told Ahsoka she was going to kill him and now he was going to die with her hand on his cock. His brothers would find him pants-less and still grinning like a _di’kut_ and know that at least he’d died happy.

Fives figured if he was going to go, this was certainly the best way he could think of.

“You know,” Ahsoka murmured as she ran the pad of her finger over the smooth underside of the head. “I did some research.”

Fives breathed out a light laugh through his nose. “Of course you did.”

He didn’t have to look at her to know she was rolling her eyes. He swallowed hard as his heart hammered against his breastbone. “And what did you learn?”

Ahsoka curled her fingers around him by way of response and Fives groaned openly into the still air. She moved against him slowly, as if she was afraid of hurting him, and all it served to do was send his already frazzled brain careening into overdrive.

Here he was, flat on his back on his Commander’s bunk, with her hand moving steadily up and down the length of his aching cock. Fives had no clue which magnificent series of events had led him to this moment but whatever they were, he sent a silent rush of gratitude out into the galaxy for them.

And then suddenly she was shifting, pushing herself up to settle between his legs. He looked down and found her eyes blinking up at him through long, dark lashes.

“I learned some things,” she said simply as she reached for one of his hands. “You should teach me more.”

Any knowledge Fives previously had of the Basic language was torn from him and tossed aside when she brought his hand to cover her own.

 _“Bid gar sirbur,”_ he managed to breathe out in response. If she wanted to know how he liked to be touched, who would Fives be to deny her? He closed his fingers over hers and urged her to tighten her grip on him. She obliged instantly and Fives could _feel_ how eager she was to please him. He nearly met his end at the notion alone.

He guided her hand with his own, showing her how to vary her pressure and adjust her grip as she moved. When he finally pulled away, it was slowly and with lingering eyes. He found himself unable - or maybe just unwilling - to look away as she worked him in her hand, exactly the way he’d shown her. Exactly the way he’d touched himself, alone in the sonic shower with thoughts of her playing in his mind. She brought her second hand to join the first - something he had _not_ shown her - and the feel of her varied movements sent waves of pleasure coursing through his veins. He let his head tip back to rest against her pillow as he marveled at the sheer unbelievability of it all.

“I learned something else, too,” he heard her mutter with a distinct note of coyness.

And then her hands were gone, leaving him aching and yearning for her in the most visceral way. Fives lifted his head questioningly to see what she was doing and found his eyes growing impossibly wide at the sight. Ahsoka had shifted onto her stomach and was propped on her elbows. He barely had time to register her intent before she was wrapping a hand around his base, holding him steady as she ran the flat of her tongue up the length of him.

A single too-loud curse devolved into a string of colorful Mando’a when her lips closed over the tip of him. Ahsoka sucked him gently, still unsure as she navigated unknown waters. That was perfectly fine by him; the sheer fact that her mouth was on him was enough to send Fives careening toward the edge of the galaxy’s most pleasurable cliff.

A series of depraved noises - the likes of which Fives couldn’t even put names to - were ripped from his throat as her lips slid further down him, taking him deeper into her mouth bit by bit. He screwed his eyes shut instinctively, afraid he’d come undone if he dared to watch a second longer. A shudder rattled his bones when he felt himself hit the back of her throat.

Ahsoka paused for a moment, allowing herself to adjust to the foreign feeling of taking him as fully into her mouth as she could, before she dared to move again. She found her pace surprisingly quickly, seemingly emboldened by every moan and swear that tumbled from his parted lips. All Fives knew was the feel of her mouth, hot and wet as she moved against him. He couldn’t even remember now how it had been in his mind’s eye but he was confident this was lightyears better.

He felt her tongue dart out to flick over his leaking tip and Fives was certain she couldn’t have missed the way he jerked and throbbed between her lips. His fists clenched tightly around the bedsheets as he whispered her name, fighting hard to keep himself from thrusting up harshly into her mouth. He was dangerously close to meeting his end and he knew he needed to give her some sort of warning, needed to give her the chance to move away if she didn’t want him spilling down her throat - even though every single piece of him absolutely _ached_ for it.

The opportunity blew past him in a rush when she smoothed the flat of her tongue over the underside of him again and then hollowed out her cheeks and sucked him _hard._ He felt the vibrations from her moan around him as some depraved cross between a groan and a pleasured cry tore from his throat and he shattered like glass beneath her. He came hard and shaking, unable to stop his hips from rising to meet her lips as he emptied himself into her mouth.

Ahsoka stayed with him through every pleasured wave, taking all he gave her until he was boneless and spent. Only then did she roll out from between his legs, back over to the wall-facing side of her bunk beside him. When Fives finally chanced a glance at her, he found her grinning in self-satisfaction.

“Good?” She asked him pointedly.

Fives longed to pull her to him and press his lips to hers, to feel her body flush against his own as he tasted himself on her tongue.

Instead he said, “Fucking perfect.”

He reached down to the floor and found the bottom half of his blacks, tugging them back up over his hips and resealing them before moving to stand. They were well into the earliest hours of the morning and it was time for him to go, before anyone noticed he was gone from his bunk. A set of slender, now oh so familiar fingers closed around his wrist, stopping him.

“Stay,” she implored him. “Just for a little while longer.”

Fives blinked at her once, twice. He shouldn’t. He really needed to go, to keep from being seen leaving the Commander’s quarters before the daylight hours. They both knew it to be true.

And yet he found himself rolling back over onto his side to face her, one hand snaking around her waist as he pulled her back against his chest.

“And what should I say if someone notices I’m gone?” He teased her lightly before pressing his lips between her montrals. “That I spent the night in my Commander’s cabin with her mouth on my cock?”

Fives could feel her laughter from where she lay entwined with him and it seemed to permeate the protective layer of his skin, settling deep within his bones.

“Sure, trooper,” Ahsoka murmured lightly, amusement coloring her tone even as sleep threatened to overtake her. “Not like anyone would believe it anyway.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so very much for reading for all the support and appreciation you've shown my work! I truly cannot thank you enough and I hope you know it really does mean the absolute world to me to know you guys like what I've written <3


End file.
